Narusaku Akatsuki
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: A narusaku AU story about Naruto and Sakura joining the most feared organization in the Naruto world and changing their lives forever. Discontinued. Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Narusaku Akatsuki

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi everybody, I finally returned with a narusaku story. This time they're joining the most feared organization in the whole entire Naruto world, Akatsuki. This is an AU story so it'll stray away from the original storyline some. It will also be powerful Naruto and Sakura. Not got-like but more stronger than in the manga like Naruto being able to do a one handed Rasengan without the help of a clone and Sakura smashing mountains to dust with a single punch. Stuff like that. After reading the latest chapter, I'd rather have Sakura with Naruto than with Sasugay. He deserves to die and rot in hell. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy it.

Key

_Italics= _Thoughts, Dreams and Flashbacks

**Bold= **Inner Sakura and Kyuubi

**Bold** _Italics_= Naruto Kyuubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Banned and Joining

Deep within a cavern underneath a village known as the Rain Village, stands 6 figures in black cloaks with red clouds. They're standing in front of a throne where a man with red hair, black rods all over his face and spiral eyes. Right next to him is a girl with blue hair and an origami rose in her hair.

"Why the fuck did you call us here? Kakuzu and I were just going after the 2-tails." Hidan grumbled

"I called you all here is because I have a little proposition to make. I would like the 9-tailed Jinchuriki and his pink-haired comrade to join our organization." Pein says

"You want the nine tails and the girl who killed Sasori to join us? Are you insane? Hn." Deidara asks

"Do you defy my request? If so then you'll know the meaning of the word pain." Pein says glaring

"No no, it just came as a surprise, hn."

"If nobody else has any objections, I shall obtain them. Come Konan, we have work to do."

"Yes, Pein-sama." Konan says as they both disappear with a poof.

Meanwhile in the forest, Team Kakashi has come back from a crucial mission with meeting with a mysterious man at a bridge which ended up being Kabuto and Orochimaru. Naruto became enraged in seeing Orochimaru which resulted in unleashing the fox's chakra. Once he mentioned Sasuke, it sent him over the edge turning into a 4-tailed monster version. He couldn't control himself resulting in mass destruction and giving Sakura a scar. Afterwards they ended up in Orochimaru's hideout and finding Sasuke. He wasn't the same teammate 2 ½ years ago. They tried to reason with him but he never wants to go back. They fought hard and lost. Naruto and Sakura both think long and hard about their lost comrade. Is he worth bringing back?

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to bring Sasuke back. He was just too strong." Naruto says

"Forget it, he's not our friend anymore. He's more of an enemy." Sakura says

"But I thought you loved him and want him back.?"

"Not anymore. He was just a schoolgirl crush. He's not worth it anymore."

"Who do you love exactly?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out yet."

"_What he doesn't know is that I started to have a little crush on him."_ She thought blushing

"**Oh my God, he's so hot! Shannaro!!!" Her inner cried out**

They stopped looking ahead to see 2 figures wearing the familiar cloaks.

"What are you doing here? You can't have the Kyuubi not without fighting me." Naruto growled

"We're not here to fight. We're here to talk to you and the girl. We'll talk in private." Pein says.

But before he was able to move, he got wrapped in wood.

"Hold on for one second. Why should they trust you? This could be a trick." Yamato says

"You better let me go or my 5 other paths will do away with you."

Yamato and Sai looked and see 5 other lookalikes of Pein. Each with a different face and hairstyle. They both started to sweat feeling the chakra from each of them. Yamato released his jutsu.

"Good."

Naruto and Sakura follows Pein and Konan. As soon as they're far enough away, they stop and face each other.

"What do you want with us?" Naruto asks

"We want you to join Akatsuki."

"What? Join the organization that wants Kyuubi? Forget it." Sakura yells

"We were hoping you would say that. If you don't join, we'll come to your village and destroy it with you in it and take the Kyuubi out. Your choice: Join us and your village is spared or not join us and your village is destroyed. What is your answer?"

"Okay. We'll join you. Just leave the Hidden Leaf out of this." Naruto says

"Good. I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Where should we meet you?"

"How about the middle of the forest away from the village at midnight."

"Okay."

"Let's go, Konan." And they both disappear along with the 5 other paths.

They get into the village and explain about the mission. Unknown to them, they're being watched by Danzo.

"_So the demon has returned. Then Sasuke has failed to kill him. No matter if I want to become hokage then I need to get rid of the demon. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take."_ He thought

After the meeting with the hokage, Naruto and Sakura went to Icharaku's Ramen shop for lunch. After eating for a while, an ANBU ninja poofs in.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are being summoned by the elders. Don't be late." And he disappears.

"I wonder what they want?" He asks

Naruto and Sakura make their way to the meeting room where Danzo and the elders are seated and Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Yamato, Sai and Shizune standing in front of them.

"We have called you today to say you're no longer a Konoha ninja. You are forever banned from this village. Get your stuff and get out you filthy demon." Danzo smirked

"Why are you kicking me out? What did I do?" Naruto asks

"You battled with Sasuke and failed to bring him back. And since you didn't bring back out precious Uchiha, you don't belong here."

Naruto had a shocked look on his face but he lowers his head and growls revealing red slitted eyes, fangs and claws.

"Naruto, don't." But it was too late. He lashes out at Danzo and grabs his robe ready to tear his face off.

"_**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here right now?" He growled**_

"If you do, I won't hesitate to kill your beloved cherry blossom."

"Naruto." Sakura whimpered as she is being held by a black ops member holding a kunai to her throat.

Naruto growled as he turned back to normal and let Danzo go.

"Fine, I'll leave. But you'll regret for losing somebody like me. I hope you all rot in hell." Naruto left

Tsunade and the others approached Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tsunade asks

"Yeah, I can't believe they did that. Now Naruto won't become hokage."

"I think we should tell him the truth about his parents before he leaves. Could you go fetch him for us?"

"Yeah sure. I think I know where he is." Sakura says as she runs out.

"I hope you know what you're doing Tsunade-hime. He might not like what he hears." Jiraiya says

"Maybe he'll hate us or maybe he'll be happy. It's up to himself on how he reacts."

Meanwhile on top of the Fourth's head, Naruto was sitting looking down on the village he now used to call home.

"_I can't believe they did that. Me the #1 most unpredictable knuckle headed ninja banned from Konoha. My home." Naruto thought_

"**Grr, I'd like to get out of this cage and destroy this village." Kyuubi growled**

"_No don't do that. It's not worth it yet." Naruto said to Kyuubi_

"**What are you talking about, brat?"**

"_Sakura and I joined the Akatsuki."_

"**What?! You joined the organization that want's me? What were you thinking?"**

"_I had no choice. It was either join them or the Hidden Leaf was going to be destroyed."_

"**I hope you know what you're doing. If they get me then the end of the world will be all your fault."**

"_Oh gee thanks. I feel a whole lot better now."_

"Naruto-kun, are you here?" Sakura asks

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama has sent me to get you. She's going to tell you the truth about your parents."

"My parents? Let's go then. We don't want Tsunade-baa-chan waiting."

They both run off towards the hokage tower.

"I'm glad you made it. Now what I'm about to tell you should never leave this building understand?" Tsunade says

Everybody nods their heads.

"Okay first your father is the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"M-my father is the 4th hokage? Why hasn't anybody treated me like a hero?!" Naruto yells

"Because your father has many enemies including the Rock Village. He wanted to keep you and his marriage a secret."

"Oh and who's my mom?"

"Kushina Uzumaki of the Whirlpool Village. Sakura, you remind me so much of Kushina."

"Why's that?" Sakura asks

"She has red hair like your pink hair, same fiery temper and is great with medical jutsus."

"Oh I see."

"Wait you said Whirlpool Village. Wasn't that destroyed many years ago?" Naruto asks

"Yes it was but Kushina was in the Leaf Village before that."

"Wow so I had great parents."

"Are you going to yell at us for not telling you sooner?"

"No I'm not. Thank you for telling me about my parents. Can you do me a favor?" Naruto asks

"What?"

"Can you change my last name to Namikaze? I feel like I need to use that name."

"Why do you want to do that? If word gets out, they'll be after you." Jiraiya asks

"Not where Sakura and I are going."

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asks

"Well we didn't really tell you the truth but we ran into Akatsuki before we came back." Sakura says

"Akatsuki?! They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No they asked us to join them or the Leaf Village would be destroyed. We decided to join them."

"You did the right thing." Tsunade says

"Why do you say that, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asks

"You put the village before yourselves and that's good for a ninja and Sakura, I'm allowing you to leave this village. It would be good for you to get out of this hellhole. What I wouldn't do to pound those elders to the next century." She growled "Oh yes, the name change. I think I have a paper in doing so. Let me check." She ruffles through the desk until Shizune gives her the paper.

"Here you are Tsunade-sama." Shizune says

"You had that the whole time didn't you?"

"Um yes. I guess."

"Okay then, Naruto Namikaze. All you have to do is sign it with your proper last name, I sign and stamp it and we're good." Naruto signs, Tsunade signs and stamps it.

"By the power vested in my by the hokage of Konoha, you are officially Naruto Namikaze."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. You're the best. Well I guess this is goodbye then." Naruto says

"Wait a second, before you go I have something to give you to help you train."

She reaches into a secret compartment and brings out 2 scrolls. "Here, take these." She hands them to Naruto and Sakura. "Don't open them up until you're with the Akatsuki. I'm going to miss you two." She hugs them hard.

"We'll miss you too."

They all hugged and shook hands. Naruto came up to Jiraiya and gave him a great big hug.

"Thank you for training me, Jiraiya-sensei. Even though you're a pervert, you trained me well." Naruto smiles

"I'm glad I trained you. It was an honor to train my student's son." Jiraiya smiles

They both left and packed their things. They put on their traveling cloaks and made their way to the front gate when a purple haired girl with hazy looking eyes notices Naruto and approaches him.

"N-naruto-kun, where are you and Sakura going?" Hinata asks

"Sakura and I are going on a mission." Naruto says

"Oh I see. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure but we'll be gone for a very long time."

"W-well if that's the case then I have something to tell you. Something I've kept to myself for a very long time. Naruto, I love you. I want to be with you."

"Hi-hinata, I don't know what to say. This is so sudden. Are you sure you like me and not somebody else?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? I thought you would like me back?"

"Actually I like somebody else. I'm sorry but you have to find somebody else to fall in love with."

"Oh, well I'm glad I actually got that off my chest. Now I feel more confident to train hard. I guess I'll be seeing you some other time." Hinata says as she walks off.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asks

"I have no idea. Anways Akatsuki is waiting for us. We'll train hard to become the greatest members ever. That is my nindo, My ninja way." Naruto says as they go through the gate leaving the village forever.

To Be Continued

I hope you like the first chapter. Things will get very interesting in the future. I don't want any flames. Don't say I suck at writing and should never be an author. At least tell me what's wrong. I hope to see you in the next chapter. See ya!


	2. Announcement and Discontinuing

Announcement and Discontinuing

I'm afraid I'm not going to do anymore fanfiction. I just don't have it in me anymore. I try to have ideas for stories but I never get around to even creating it or continuing. If anybody wants to take any of my stories and continue them, that's okay with me. I'm more into reading stories if they're good and have my favorite couples. I'm sorry to disappoint everybody but that's the way it is.


End file.
